


Hermitcraft One Shots

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Candy Coping Mechanism, Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Magic that isn't explained, Multi, Non binary iskall, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworked Pup, Requests, Season Shifts, These boys be small, cuteness, dragon bros, firearms, merman, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: A large compilation of every requested one shot for Hermitcraft.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian/Iskall85, Ren Dog/Iskall85
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 31
Kudos: 143





	1. Requests: Open

Howdy hi, this is Math, writer of His Hatred, Meltdown, Stress Relief and a few other Hermitcraft related fics that I have either not finished or not published yet. And I need to challenge myself so I am opening up a request book to help keep me from losing all the ability to form coherent sentences while in Quarantine.

I am best when it comes to SFW fics, but I can experiment otherwise. I am not against any ships or shipping in general, so that is 100% fine. All you need to do to request is fill out the little form below. Tags will be added along with characters, ships and any changes to warnings as they come up.

The form needed to fill things out:

\- Title (Optional):

\- Characters (More might be added, this would also be where you would like to put ships if wanted):

\- Plot:

\- Genre:

\- Anything else you would like to add:


	2. You're as Sweet as Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first one, requested by Smolbun! I have read many a Renskall fic but I have never written one.  
> I know I said I would get it by Sunday but I was like "yo Math what if you didn't sleep and just wrote this wholesome lump of fluff?" and then I did just that.

Another long day passed, making it hard to focus on things going on around the server. He knew there was more than just the blimp over the Cowmercial District, Loser Island, and the kindhearted Swede in the giant tree, but those were the only things that were ever on his mind anymore. After getting Pamela back from the slime monster, Ren's focus went right to Bigger Logz. That and the small bowl of butterscotch that rested on the wooden desk.

Another of the small, tan sweets was unwrapped and stuffed into his mouth as his eyebrows knit tightly together. The company was in debt and that was a thing that wouldn't change for some time. "Damn it," he mumbled, dropping the pencil in the seam of the book and then biting into the candy, shattering it between his sharply pointed teeth. The smaller shards spread the sweet taste across his tongue and thus calming him down just a bit more. He bent, leaning over the table and looking out the small hole to see that the sun was setting. There was good and bad news when it came to the setting sun. Good being that no mobs would come to spawn around the dimly lit builds. Bad being that Ren had been forgetting to sleep through the night and phantoms would certainly be after him.

His eyes close and he grabs his communicator, looking at the dark screen and inhaling deeply before powering it on. There were messages from many people, someone looking for something that he didn't have. The message that was most noticeable were the many many private messages from Iskall asking when or if he would be going to their shared space that night or if we would be sleeping at all. He looked over the messages, stuffing a sweet, hard candy into his mouth again.

 _I'll be heading over in a few if you want me_ , Ren sent in the private chat, getting an immediate response from Iskall saying that he couldn't wait. He fought a blush creeping onto his cheeks and made his way to the exit of the blimp. Grabbing a few candies and stuffing them into his pocket and then climbing down the scaffolding, he ran across the island to the portal, not having access to wings at the time. He ran to the portal, shooting up the water stream and coming through the portal, stuffing yet another candy into his mouth as he went into the hot hellspace. Almost instantly the water evaporated off of his body.

Ren ran through until he found the portal that Iskall had labeled with his name and walked through, sweating a little bit from running and the heat. The start of the giant tree was getting pretty tall, needing him to hurt his neck trying to look up to catch the top. "Iskall!!" He shouted, getting the man to peak his head over the top of the tree trunk, he looked so small from up there, but Ren could fully see his shining emerald eye and smiled wide. His head disappeared and then after a few moments, he appeared again at the bottom of the trunk through an opening.

"Come inside before those demons get you!" He ordered, looking at the phantoms where were searching from above the tree tops for the wolf man. Ren agreed and stuffed into the hole in the wooden side, instantly being picked up by the much stronger man. "I missed you, Renny!" He was loud but his words felt so soft in the almost broken accent. His beard tickled against Ren's neck as he kissed up and down the neck, jaw and cheek of the man he hadn't seen in so long.

"I missed you too, Isk," he said, trying to hide the red forming on his cheeks, failing miserably. They went to a bed, far too small for both of them but with Ren using his chubbier boyfriend as a blanket they fit comfortably.

Iskall ran fingers through the Englishman's hair, rubbing his ears gently and resting small kisses all over his face. Cheeks, nose, jaw, rarely his mouth but there was no complaint from either of them. The nightmare creatures slowly backed away leaving the couple to rest easily in each other's embrace. After half an hour of the cuddling, Iskall verging on sleep and Ren not far behind, the prior looks at the other and gives him a gentle peck on the corner of his mouth. "You're as sweet as candy," he hums, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Well...Fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second, requested by CrazyCatMeow! This is a non shipping one as it wasn't requested, but I did kind of go off the topic a little bit as I was just...inspired. Like not gonna lie, I wrote out the first paragraph and my brain shut down and suddenly I was at 500+ words. If this went too off the rails let me know and I can try to do closer to what you requested. Have a rad day, thanks for reading. Constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> EDIT: I TOTALLY didn't forget to add the requester's name.

For some reason, the shift in the season had caused more changes than usual. The shape shifting admin took a semi-permanent anthropomorphic bee form, one half of the capitalist demon fairies took the form of a wizard (and lost his pants) and the ice queen lost her crown to a man who looked suspiciously like he would teach an anime protagonist. But possibly the strangest change, not that I am biased or anything, was what happened to me.

* * *

When I broke through the barrier into the new world, leaving the rocket behind and just being at the mercy of the boat on the giant open ocean, I was asleep, so I couldn't see exactly how it happened. But it happened. And thankfully splashing down from the rocket to the sea filled the bottom few inches with water, because it was what kept me alive.

When I woke up it was a bit after dawn, there were distant birds chirping their merry little songs and nature excitedly waking up around. I wanted to wake up, explore the fancy gray dirt of the island I washed onto. Then I noticed.

Silvery shine over a red color so light it could pass for pink was all I could see and then my lack of legs. My first feeling was obviously panic. I actually yelled. Well, it was more of a girly scream, but let's not cloud the subject. "I'm a fish!" I shouted, looking at the scales on the long tail, pulling my sweater up a ways to see how far they went. I saw the slits on my sides, gills?, that sat half in the water that filled the boat and almost gagged, so I pulled my sweater higher, looking away from the new holes. Thankfully, no starfish covered my chest. Thinking more, Cleo was right in mistaking my head for that of a cod, and I made a mental note to apologize to her and give her five points in the game that had ended long before.  
I shake my head and start my first level of experimenting. "Land," I say out loud, pulling myself onto the island and looking at a red cow. For the first few seconds it was fine, I pulled myself a little way onto the shore and then I felt like I was choking. "Water," I frantically gasp out in a panic, attempting to flop back into the sea like a beached whale.

I was just a little too late and the pain grew too much. I blacked out, waking not much later just below the water's surface. I had died, sent back to world spawn and now.. Well, now what? I could breathe under water and died on the land, so that makes me some sort of fish now? Hermitcraft gets weirder and weirder every day. Curiosity got the vetter of me and I looked at my death message on my communicator, which thankfully is waterproof.

Grian suffocated.

It didn't say that I suffocated in a wall so I know that no sand had fallen on my head. It was a death message I hadn't seen before and it confused a few people. Mainly Mumbo and Scar had questions. Grian didn't want to cloud the chat with a halfhearted explanation that he didn't even understand so he asked the duo to come to Spawn. Mumbo was quick to say that he and Iskall were on their way but it took a moment for Scar to join in and head over. The smartest way to do it would be to break your bed, put away your stuff and die, but after a few moments of watching the time, it looked like they had to go with the much more complex method of walking or rowing a boat over. Who knows how long it would take.

For being later to respond, Scar was the first one to show up with Mumbo and Iskall only a fee moments after him. They stood together on the spawn island, looking kind of awkward. Though their talking was muffled by the water, I could hear them asking about me. So I lifted my head from the water, channeling my inner prairie dog. The Scar that I knew wasn't standing there and frankly, neither of my former coworkers really looked like they should have. "Did everyone change this extremely?"

The Scar, clad in a purple cloak turned and saw me, he jumped up almost a full meter into the air. "What the hell? Why are you in the water?" Mumbo, looking far more disheveled than his normally pristine self, caught curiosity and knelt down on the side of the sandy island. His eyes caught the tail and then widened enough to rival Keralis, making him back up and knock over Mumbo. "What is that!?" His voice sounded even more confused than before, so I tried to explain everything that had happened to the best of my ability.

* * *

Now I live in the lake next to Scar's snail. I went to the center of the lake and would catch fish, delivering them and then exchanging them for wheat. Then, in the true style of myself, I would steal more. The landscaping professional connected that lake all over the jungle, keeping me connected to Iskall and Mumbo as well. My shop in the Cowmercial district was going pretty well, luckily connecting and existing in a body of water.

* * *

Xisuma, though he tried his best, couldn't figure out how I went from being an angel in the last world to a merman in this one.

But it's fine, because now I kick ass at swimming instead of flying.


	4. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from XxPZMistxX. I kinda...went off when getting this request if this is too far from what you want lmk and I can remake it.  
> Y'all dunno how to name things if you can think of something better lmk  
> Constructive criticism is welcome and I will only cry a little bit.

Iskall was messing around and made a beautifully colored potion, looking a bit like Iskallium with an undertone of silver, he separated it into shots for him and his boyfriend, pretty sure the potion would have a similar effect to alcohol. He arranged them on a tray and walked into the Sahara meeting room which had been decorated up for the event. Today marked the first year anniversary of the trio's relationship and the third of Iskall and Mumbo's. Looking into the room, the oldest spotted Mumbo helping Grian fix the tie on his red and black suit. Wearing a gentle smile, he looked between the two and his heart felt a surge of happiness. "Woah look who cleans up nicely."  
  
Eventually Grian's face was the same color as his blazer and he grabbed the tray of shots, setting it down on the table. Both Grian and Mumbo got a soft kiss on their cheeks and we all sat down at our chairs, then agreed to just sit on the arms of the angel's massive chair. The bearded man grabbed the little glasses and passed one to each of them before grabbing one for his own.  
  
"To one year with this little babe and to season seven!" Iskall downs his shot first, before the others could even get it to their mouths. His mind played back all of the bad things that happened since his first season in Hermitcraft, all things Xisuma had wiped from his mind. He panicked and looked at his boyfriends and shouted that they shouldn't, but only saw that they both had downed theirs. They both shared a confused look in the Swede's direction, before their eyes rolled back slightly and they remembered everything suddenly.  
  
Mumbo was taken back to the first season he met Iskall, the heartbreak he felt when finding out that he was in a relationship. Every death he had. Everything was so painful, not not much was new to his mind. On the other hand, Grian looked as if the world was falling apart. Iskall and Mumbo tried to shake him out of the trance, but all of the memories took such a large toll on him.

* * *

"Of all the things," Mumbo said, trailing off when he saw the prototype that Grian showed the pair about a week after all the memories were returned. He was excited and explained to the pair of red stone experts what it was.  
  
"Come on, look," Grian pointed it at a circle on a tree, firing loudly and hitting a bulls eye on the target without trying. "Guess I still got it!!" Iskall watched and snatched it from the shortest of the delta. He held the handle, admiring how comfortable and well sculpted it was and nodding as it was made by one of the best builders in the world, in his opinion. He gestured it toward Mumbo making Grian panic and stand between them.  
  
Iskall raised an eyebrow and pointed it back to the ground. "What's the matter, G?" Grian grabbed the gun from the man and put it into the holster on his leg, keeping it away from the both of them.  
  
"These things are super dangerous and can kill people," Grian remembered watching people die and shuddered, giving Iskall a tight and warm hug. "I love you two and don't want either of you to live with watching someone die to them.."

* * *

The shift in season came and a few things came that were out of the ordinary. Mainly the taller two of the couple noticed that their little angel wasn't there. They shared an upset look around and then saw some newer people. Returning faces like Etho and Beef, but some faces they didn't recognize right away were also in the crowd. They went to the jungle and waited for Grian to eventually show up. One of the faces that nobody recognized ended up following Iskall and Mumbo, drawn to the prior because of his emerald eye. "Can I put my finger in your eye socket?" The stranger asks him, a chill running up his spine and making Iskall turn around quickly in a panic.

* * *

Grian got there via boat, rowing to the jungle to excitedly show his boyfriends that the gun accidentally went with him when he came into the new world. He found the snail that Scar owned and was directed toward Mumbo's hobbit hole, staking out a spot for his own starter base and making his way to Mumbo's door, knocking on it. The person who opened the door was not the freakishly tall, handsome Brit, but a face from his past, hardly erased as he didn't cross seasons with everyone else.  
  
"S..Sam..."  
  
"Greeon!!" His arms instantly wrapped around the angel's shoulders, touching his wings and gasping. "Woah, what are these?"  
  
Grian tried to back up, but was only pulled closer, a panic filling him and looked around for either of his boyfriends to save him. Mumbo came into view and smiled widely looking at the duo. "Grian! Where have you been? 'Skall and I missed you," he went over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips over Sam's head.  
  
"Wait you guys are a couple? I thought you and Ellen were still together," Sam pulled away from Grian, still standing between between the two. "I knew you were gay!" Of course, the angel was still in a state of pure shock at _Sam being in Hermitcraft_. He was shaking and his arm reached out of the long sleeve of his sweater, slowly going closer to the strap on his thigh. At this time, Iskall walked up and wrapped his arms around Grian's shoulders, kissing his cheek and waving to Sam, leaning over and giving the same gentle kiss. Now the rabbit capped man looked even more confused. "Wh..what did I just watch?"  
  
The angel stepped back from them and wrapped his hand around the handle of his firearm. "Get out of here, Sam," he said, pulling his gun out and pointing it at him.  
  
 _Bang._


	5. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Mumbo and xB get turned into little kids and they keep their memories. So they remember there lives and all but have to adjust to being all short and being taken care of.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from The Voice in the Sky  
> So yeah, I'm not doing these in order anymore as my brain is melting, but I need to write so idk there might be more soon or I'll be back in another month with something. Who knows.

It was strange to see his hands so small, but when Mumbo woke up all he felt so small. He looked down at his torso, looking at a lot more than he thought, so he rolled out of bed and went to put on his slippers only to find them massively oversized. He looked, comparing his height to his bed and then looking down to find he stood far shorter, probably about the same height he was when he was nine. "What the heck?" He touched his face, finding a clean face instead of his beautiful whiskers. He ran out of his bed and to the main space in his house, tripping over his long pajama pant legs and hitting his face on the floor. Tears welled over in his eyes, so he rolled up his pant legs, sniffling and jumping into a minecart to go see Grian. One long trip down the tunnel later, he ended up covering his ears, annoyed at the sound of the bell ringing. He was curled up in the cart uncomfortably.

Grian was asleep, but hearing the ring excited him, making him jump from his bed and run out, shouting "Mumbo messaged me! Mumbo messaged me!" into the empty space before spotting the small figure in the cart. He stopped for a moment and then ran up to the small form. "What is.." Then Mumbo lifted his little head and looked at him with a panicked look on his face.

"Grian! I woke up and now I am short and don't know what to do!"

"Dude you are like a kid.. like maybe ten? Why are you small? Did you piss off Scar?"

Mumbo clumsily fell out of the cart and ran up to Grian, giving him what would have been a normal hug if not for the angel now being taller than the redstoner. He was so much shorter than he normally stood and it was pretty alarming. _Grian_ was taller than him. "I just woke up like this.." He lost some of the gravel to his voice, sounding much younger than he normally did.

He couldn't hold back a laugh, shuffling his hand through the shaggy black hair on the top of his head. It was much longer than it was before, unruly and tangled. "Lets go ask Xisuma if he has any ideas what is going on, okay?" He knelt before the child who nodded and was lifted up easily by the adult, thrown over his shoulder. Climbing through the broken window nearby was easy and then he took a running jump into the air, flying off toward the admin's towering base in the other Jungle.

* * *

When Grian and the young Mumbo made their way to Xisuma, they saw another small Hermit standing before him. This one was far smaller than MiniMum, head being at Xisuma's midsection. He had a head of messy, black hair and was loudly whining about his current small form. The admin's head lifted and he spotted Mumbo, eyes widening under the black and yellow helmet that he wore custom for this season. "Grian?" His voice was amplified, played through a microphone and speaker that played through his helmet's air filter. "Who ya got there?"

"MiniMum here ended up in my house and we have no clue how this tiny one ended up this way," he explained, resting the redstone engineer on the ground slowly. The other small Hermit, who has hid behind Xisuma's leg for comfort peeked his head out and none of them really recognized him. Was he new?

"I see," Xisuma said and walked over to the two newcomers, leaving the other child alone. He wore a suit similar to Mumbo and had very shaggy, dark hair. The pair could be brothers, even having eyes the same color. Though, dark hair wasn't uncommon in this world, so it could be that someone else was young as well? "So xB and Mumbo have turned, the two youngest. Maybe it will get to tall of us in time? Mumbo, what time about did this happen to you?" Xisuma was walking closer and suddenly the former tallest Hermit was overshadowed by this admin. He looked intimidated, almost afraid.

So it was xB, Grian realized he hadn't seen xB all that much and just assumed he was older like Hypno. Well, you know what they say about when you assume. He saw Mumbo's anxious expression and pulled him back a little bit, protective of him as if he claimed him as his own child since he was the first went to for help."X, you're scaring him," Grian quietly warned and X instantly backed up. "He said he woke up like this, so some time in the night. What about xB? When did he turn?"

Xisuma looked back to xB who looked like he was trying to stick his head inside of himself like a turtle. "La nigh" He sounded like he was trying to say that it was last night, but was having trouble with some of the letters. It was kind of adorable.

Xisuma explained as much of what he found from doing some diagnostic checks on Mumbo and xB. They were both about fifteen years younger, now nine and five respectively. It was strange and not even X could explain what happened to them, but he was pretty sure it wasn't contagious. MiniMum and xBaby, as the server had started to call them, were passed from person to person at nights. xBaby had a bit of a speech impediment and couldn't say certain sounds, but on nights where the two stayed with Scar he taught him more and how he dealt with his when he was younger.

Iskall challenged MiniMum to a redstone challenge and, though he needed help getting into higher places, the younger of them won the challenge. The cyborg claims he went easy on him, but everyone knows he didn't.

* * *

Each Hermit took care of them and then when it aligned perfectly that they would be back with Xisuma, about a month since it began, they returned to their normal states. They didn't notice until the morning when Mumbo woke up with his arms tightly wrapped around Xisuma in his bed with xB on his other side. They decided to go back to their normal lives from then on, but both loved their time being taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA I would die for xBaby and MiniMum.


	6. Dragon Bros 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Bros is back!!! but this time, it involves a painful transformation into dragon hybrids that none of them expected especially since it's season 7 and neither false or Bdubs seem to be getting these effects. they learn to cope with it tho so thats nice.

After one long night, up to late and busy on their own projects, pain struck three men at the same time. Headaches in the three of them and elytras all collapsing. Grian landed on the roof of his house, shuddering from pain as he landed, yelping out in pain. Iskall was in their base, falling and crashing against the floor, head smacking to the wall and a villager gave them a look that could only be described as " _oh no baby what is you doin'?_ ". Mumbo was in the most dangerous place of the trio, he was in the End, collecting experience and enderpearls, and he almost fell off the platform into the void.

On the heads of the three jungle-living Hermits skin broke and purple horns started form. On their backs, ripping through their fragile elytra, were a pair of large, black and purple wings. Pain was flooding through each of their bodies and they each reached out to grab their communicators and contact someone to help. Mumbo and Iskall contacted each other at about the same time, typing into the main chat and asking for help from one another. They all saw each other asking for help from the others and ended up agreeing to meet at Mumbo's hobbit hole. It wasn't all that long before the trio of people stood in a circle in the upper level. They all looked at one another, spotting instantly the purple features. Grian pointed to both of the others, seeing each had a different kind of horn stabbing through their foreheads and causing a bit of blood from where their skin broke.

"False?" Iskall piped up after a few moments of just staring at the men. "Bdubs?" The man without facial hair volunteered and messaged both mentioned people, former Dragon Bros. After a few moments he shook his head.

"Bdubs is fine," he mumbled, looking at the screen. "I thought the magic would be gone by now!" A beep on his communicator and he threw it angrily to the ground. "Damn it, False is fine too. Why do we have to suffer?!"

Mumbo grabbed his communicator from the ground, making sure the screen was still intact, grimacing at a crack on the corner that first hit the ground. "We'll figure this out, no need to get upset, G."

"Mumbo is right, it is completely fine. We got through this before and we will do it again," Iskall looked at the house's owner and saw a bit of blood on his face, taking their sleeve and wiping blood off of his face. "We do have to get cleaned up, though. You guys look stupid all covered in blood." They first went to the older of the duo, Grian, and licked their thumb like a mother would in the presence of a stupid and dirty child.

"We fixed it by dying," Grian added pessimistically after, wiping his own blood off with the sleeve of his color matched sweater. His round, ram-like, boney horns caught on his sleeve and pulled a thread out of place, one which he would instinctively pull on until the entire sweater was just a red string. Fate, he mused with a joking expression in his mind.

"Then we can just," Mumbo said, grumpily smearing off the saliva from his forehead, and trailing off to imply what the trio could do next. The smallest raised an arm to either volunteer or ask a question. "Yeah?"

His voice was a lot quieter than before. "What if it doesn't work?" He was afraid, it was clear to tell and this time Iskall rested their large hand on his shoulder. "What if we stay like this forever? This isn't connected to magic of demise, this is something else." Grian was now curled up on himself, sitting on the bed like he wanted to shove his head inside his chest. The other two shared a look and then sat next to him. Iskall had their hand instantly against the base of the purple and black wing that had formed and ripped through his favorite sweater, swirling a comforting circle without harming the wings.

"Gri," Mumbo mumbled the words in a comforting tone and rested his hand against his shoulder. "Even if it doesn't work, we will get through this together. You didn't forget how to fly with the dragon wings, did you? We can have a race where you hand us our arses like last season." This made a small chuckle pass through Grian's lips and he straightened his back before eventually standing up.

"Kill me, bros."

And then they did. Grian removed his armor and Iskall fired one skillful jab directly into the soft spot of his body with their shining sword. After a moment of burning, Grian disappeared and all of his things spread across the floor, which the suit-clad man went to go pick up. His horns seemed to scrape against the low ceiling of the hobbit hole, so he knelt down and cleaned them up, climbing to the bottom floor to get the few things that fell through. He bumped his wings on the way down which was uncomfortable, but bumped them harder on the mad clamber up the rungs to see if Grian was back to his normal state when he woke up under the covers of the bed that he had marked to spawn.

When he did, his eyes were closed and he didn't open them. "Did it work?" His voice was a little hoarse from where he had been impaled, thanks Iskall, but it would return to his normal in a matter of minutes. Iskall's hand rested against his arm and when Grian's eyes opened his caught their patronizing smile and knew instantly that it hadn't worked. "So, I lost all those levels for nothing?" He said with a hurt laugh. The others shared the expression.

The trio would get used to it again, just like last Season, but for now it was a bit of an inconvenience. Mumbo had to make the roof of his hobbit hole a bit taller and they all had to get new elytras for when they eventually lost the wings as their old ones were ripped beyond repair. They helped each other out and eventually learned how to deal with the shortcomings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to Writer_of_the_Dead, thanks for the request and sorry that it took 85 days I am kinda shit (finger guns) hope you enjoy and if I messed up too badly please let me know.  
> Also, sorry there isn't really a happy ending, I cannot seem to write happy lately.  
> Have a great day, y'all and stay safe and healthy. I love you guys.  
> \- Math

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to bust out one a week on Sundays if I get enough requests. Thank you, stay safe and stay healthy. I love you all💙. If I get more than five at a time than I will temporarily close them.


End file.
